Amber
by Callisto1220
Summary: Amber is a girl with a dangerous past.


**Pris au piège (Trapped)**

I don't own any of the characters.

"Amber, wake up. We're at Horizon," a tall, full figured woman said as she shook her daughter awake. Amber looked at Horizon; a wilderness sanctuary for those in need. Yeah right, Amber thought and got out of the car. They had been driving for three hours, so Amber stretched her legs.

A tall, good looking middle aged man walked up to them, held out his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Peter Scarbrow. I own and operate Horizon. You must be Alexandra Benson." "Yes, this is my daughter, Amber. She will be staying here awhile." Alexandra looked at her daughter, sadness and disgrace filled her eyes, making Amber feel bad. "Hello Amber. Now that we have had introductions, please follow me to the office." Amber and Alexandra followed Peter to his office. A pretty blonde, about the same age, was sitting in his office.

"Amber, Mrs. Benson, this is my wife and Amber's counselor, Sophie Becker-Scarbrow. Sophie, will you take Amber, and check her in while I talk with her mother?" Sophie got up, grabbed the bags that Peter had set down and said, "Sure, c'mon Amber." Amber turned and followed Sophie to the check in room. "I know that this is hard, but I promise that you've done the right thing. Now, according to Amber's file, she has been smoking pot, and skipping school for at least three months, is that correct?" "Yes and no. Yesterday, when I was packing her things up, I found these," Alexandra said and gives Peter the pill bottle, "I don't know what all of the pills in there are used for but I do now that at least two types are heavy pain medication. When I injured my back about six months ago, I had a prescription for two different types of pain medication. I stopped taking it about two months ago."

Peter carefully looked at the woman sitting in front of him; either she cared enough about her daughter to get her help, or she doesn't want to have to see her daughter anymore, now that her daughter's disgraced her. Peter opted for the first choice; wishing the other parent's was like this one. "From what I see, your two types of pain medication are in here, plus some ludes, valium, and Rohypnol." Alexandra saw the puzzled look on Peter's face and asked, "What's wrong? What's Rohypnol?" Peter replied, "Well it's a date rape drug. In combination with alcohol, it can induce a blackout with memory loss and a decrease in resistance. She also had Ketamine in here, it is a powerful anesthetic used as an animal tranquilizer. Ketamine causes hallucinations, amnesia and dissociation." Alexandra was horrified, "What would my daughter be doing with date rape drugs?" "I don't know Mrs. Benson, but we will find out."

Peter looked back at Amber's file and said, "I have some questions that I need to ask you, and then some paperwork you will have to sign." "All right, what do you need to know?" "Is Amber sexually active, or given any indication that she might be?" "No, but we haven't been the greatest of friends so I doubt she'd tell me, and Amber could be a prostitute and I would never know. This past year has been especially difficult on her." Peter raised his eyebrow, and asked, "How exactly?" "Well, her father and I divorced right before she was to start school, and she doesn't get to see him very often because he lives so far away. Every chance he gets though he comes to see her, and always makes it for the special things like birthdays, or holidays." Peter nodded his head, and motioned for her to go on. "Well, this past year, I got involved with a guy who I thought was a great catch but so far it's been iffy. We have had an off again, on again relationship. Every time I thought I had had enough, he did something special and I let him back in. He isn't too bad, but he's been a bachelor all his life so it was hard for him to accept responsibility."

Peter stared at Alexandra thinking to him self, what is it with woman and making excuses for everything? Then he said, "Has your boyfriend ever abused Amber in anyway, sexually, physically, verbally?" "No he hasn't, and believe me, if that was happening Amber would tell me, I mean she hates her step father, and I'm sure that if he did anything she would tell me. It is a sure fire way to make sure he's gone." "Do you know if Amber has been abuse by anyone at any period of her life?" "No, not recently but when she was 5 or 6, I used to take her to visit her Grandparent's. That was until I found out that they were saying cruel things about her father and me, and treating some of her other cousins better that the rest." "Okay Mrs. Benson, now I need you to sign this release form, giving me access to Amber's files including her school and medical records, and then this other form that gives Horizon School the right to make decisions about you child's welfare if you are cannot be contacted." Alexandra signed the forms, glad to have this over with, but sad because it would be two months before she would see Amber.

Sophie had finished searching through Amber's things, finding nothing, and was now going to explain the rules to her. "All right Amber, we have very few rules at Horizon, but the one's we do have are very important. Of course, like any other school, if you skip class or get in trouble you will be punished. It may be chopping wood, or extra kitchen duties, cleaning floors or whatever. There are however four rules that I want you to remember even if you forget the others: 1. There are no drugs at Horizon, 2. There is no sex, or inappropriate touching here, 3. There is to be no violence, and 4. By law, the counselors, teachers, and administrative staff have to report any claims of abuse towards yourself, or others. Now, I have some questions to ask you. Are you, or have you ever been sexually active?"

Amber was relaxed, Sophie noticed, throughout this entire process until she mentioned sex. "Yes, I have been sexually active." "All right; how many partners have you had, and have you ever received treatment for an STD?" "I have never had an STD." Sophie waited for Amber to answer the rest of the question, and then said, "Ok. Now Amber, you were brought in here because of drug use, and because your parent's cared enough to get you help. I am not going to give you the speech about how harmful drugs are, or what they can do to you. I'm sure you've had enough of that at school. What I will say is that I know what you are going through, in fact, if you saw me five years ago, you wouldn't have recognized me. I was into drugs, and the party life so I can understand why you might turn to drugs. Is there anything that you would like to say, or tell me?"

Amber couldn't believe this lady. What did she expect that I'd spill everything after looking into her understanding eyes, yeah right, Amber thought and smiled? Sophie made notes about Amber's responses and actions to her questions, and statements. Later, Peter and her will review Amber's case and try to figure out what is wrong. "Since you have nothing to add, I want you to remove any jewelry that you have, and place it in this package. Then I want you to go behind that curtain, get undressed, put the gown on, hand me your cloths so that I may go through them, and while I am doing that, you will be given a physical." "Fine," Amber said and did what Sophie said. When the physical was over with, Amber got dressed at sat outside Peter's office.

Sophie and Peter were inside discussing Amber. "So, what do you think," Peter asked his wife? "Well, she seems to be pretty adjusted. I doubt she will have problems making friends, or getting along, but something is wrong. When I asked her about her sex life, she only answered part of it." "Which part?" "When I asked how many partners she had had, she wouldn't answer. It was like she was unsure." "Unsure how, like she had stopped counting, or that she was afraid of saying the truth?" "Nothing like that, it was like she was trying to remember if she had had sex within the last six months, like she wasn't sure." "Well, probably the reason why she can't remember is because of these." Peter tossed the pill bottle to Sophie, who opened it up and looked inside. "Date rape drugs? What is a girl doing with these?" Peter replied, "I don't know but it's obvious that she needed them for something. Do you think she has been abused?" "No, but I wouldn't rule it out, I mean, she is very good at hiding things. Why?" "Well, her mom said that Amber has a problem with her mom's boyfriend, but she was kinda stingy on the details. All I know is that it was an off and on again relationship."

Sophie looked at Peter tiredly, and thought, I hope that her case isn't like Scott's. "Do you want to talk to Amber before I have Kat show her around?" "Nah, I think I'll wait till group tonight." Without another word, Sophie stood up and walked out of Peter's office. Kat was hanging outside Peter's office, talking to Amber. "There you are Kat. I see you've met Amber. I was wondering if you would show her around and help her get settled in. She will be joining you and the other cliffhangers tonight at group so make sure to be on time." "Yes mother," Kat said mockingly and motioned for Amber to follow her. They walked to the Cliffhanger's dorm, and set her bags down. "Lunch will be starting in a few minutes. The food isn't that great but you will get to meet the other Cliffhangers." "Alright," Amber said, and followed Kat to the lunchroom.

Amber looked at her lunch, wondering exactly what was in the trail mix, and if it tasted as bad as it looked. "The foods not great but you get used to it," Juliette said. "And once you've been here as long as I have, you tend to not even be able to taste anything," Ezra said. Amber smiled at his joke, then noticed that a blonde was giving her a nasty look. "The girl giving you a dirty look is Shelby. Her personality is bitch all the way, and the guy sitting next to her is Scott. Daisy is sitting next to Shelby, and this gorgeous guy is Auggie. He's my boyfriend," Juliette said.

"Hi everyone, so, what do we do here," Amber asked. "Well, we go to school, do the homework they assign us, and do our chores. Then we have free time right before group, which usually takes place in the lodge. Oh, and we are supposed to stay out of trouble, although some of us have more problems that others," Daisy said and looked at Scott. Amber liked the way everyone pretty much got along; it made her feel welcomed. "Attention everyone, I have a few announcements. The Riverglider's will be leaving for solos after lunch; the Mountaineers will not be having group tonight; Cliffhangers, group starts ten minutes after lunch, and will meet in the lodge today. Thank you everyone, you may return to your lunch," Said Greg, one of the teachers.

"So newbie, what are you in for? Drugs, sex, prostitution, cutting, eating disorder," Shelby asked with contempt in her voice. "Drugs. What are you in for," Amber replied smartly. "Third degree manslaughter; so don't push your luck." Shelby rose from her chair, and bent down into Ambers face. Amber didn't flinch, instead she said, "So, is this attitude because you actually think you're a badass or because your just a chicken trying to play it tough, or maybe your just using it as a cover up so your friends won't know what a pathetic, little girl you really are?" Shelby lunged at Amber, but didn't get very far because Scott grabbed her, and held her close. "What's going on," Peter asked, looking between Shelby and Amber. Neither answered Peter, so he said, "Shelby, Amber, in my office now. Everyone else, lunch is over with." Amber walked towards Peter's office, with Peter close behind, holding Shelby's arm.

"All right, who wants to tell me what happened? Anyone?" Shelby stared at Peter's desk, while Amber Stared at Peter directly. "I am waiting...okay, you don't want to talk about what happened so I want you to write in your journals, two pages tonight. The subject is What Makes Me Angry, and Why Does It Make Me Angry? Shelby, you have two weeks kitchen duties, and two weeks chopping wood. Amber, since you are new, I won't punish you as severely as I punished Shelby but this is your only break. Two weeks kitchen duties. Group starts in five minutes, go to the lodge. Amber, after group I want to talk to you privately. Dismissed." Shelby and Amber exited Peter's office, hostility filled the air.

All of the Cliffhanger's were waiting in the lodge; Juliette and Auggie were sitting on the couch, snuggling close; Kat is sitting with them, reading a book; Ezra is waiting for Daisy to finish reading the tarot cards; and Scott is nervously pacing back and forth. Shelby goes to Scott, and tells him what happened, while Amber sits down in an arm chair. Peter and Sophie enter a few minutes later. "All right everyone, group is starting. We will begin by passing the stick around, and then using a word to describe someone in the group. Once a person had been used, you cannot use them again. Kat, why don't you start?"

Peter handed the stick to Kat who said, "I choose Ezra, funny." Kat handed the stick to Juliette, "I choose Auggie, loveable." Auggie took the stick, "I choose Juliette, beautiful." Ezra took the stick form Auggie, "Daisy is iridescent." Daisy took the stick form Ezra, after giving him a look, and said, "I choose Shelby, Friendly." Scott took the stick, "Kat is intelligent." Shelby took the stick and said, "Scott is mine." "Shelby, that is not and adjective. Try again," Sophie said. Shelby rolled her eyes and said, "Amber is so sweet. Here." Shelby through the stick at Amber, trying to hurt her, but Amber caught it easily. She smirked at Shelby, who in return, gave her a dirty look. "Scott is very patient."

"Okay, now let's move on. I am sure that pretty much everyone has met Amber but Amber will introduce herself anyways. Amber," Sophie said and motioned for Amber to stand up. "My name is Amber Benson, I am 17 years old, my parent's are divorced and I was put in here because of drugs." "Thank you Amber. Now I want everyone to go around and tell Amber why they we're put in here. Shelby," Peter said? "I was put in here because I was here or juvie. I am also in here because of drugs, and prostitution." Shelby passed the stick to Scott, "I am in here because of drugs. Auggie." "I am in here cause of drugs, tagging, and it was here or juvie. Kat." "I am in here because of depression. Juliette." "I am in here because of bulimia, and self-mutilation. Ezra." "I am in here because of drugs, and depression. Daisy." "I am in here because I attacked my father before he could attack me." "Okay, now that we have gotten hat out, foes anyone has anything they would like to express," Sophie asked? No one spoke up, so Peter said, "Well, maybe we can have more communication next time. Everyone is excused."

Scott and Shelby went to the docks to make-out, Auggie and Juliette went to the girl's dorm to make-out, and Kat went to study at one of the picnic tables, while Ezra and Daisy stayed in the lodge and finished ready his future. Amber followed Peter to his office, annoyed that she had to spend her free time talking to him. "Okay Amber, we need to talk. You we're brought here because of drugs, but I doubt that that was the only problem. Your mother tells me that you don't get along with your stepfather. Want to tell me why?" Amber laughed to herself and said sarcastically to Peter, "Is this where I am supposed to tell you my deep dark secrets? It is no big secret that I hate him. He acts really kind until he is comfortable, then he starts degrading mainly my mother, but me too. He says or does things, then says that he was kidding. He will say things about their sex life, in front of me and my friends. He would say how good I looked and was always asking me why  
I didn't have a boyfriend, and go out to parties." "Your mom says that you guys don't have a very good relationship that you don't talk to her like you used to." "If your mom let a guy like my stepfather in her life, and keeps letting him in her life, even though he does the same things over and over again, even though he says that he has changed, or will change. Now, how can you really respect someone like that, and how could you expect to get good information from that person?" Peter noted her hostility towards her mother, but let it go and moved on to other things.

"When your mom was packing your things, she found this pill bottle," Peter set the bottle on his desk, "I have looked through the pills in here, and have found two different types of pain medication. I have also found two types of very dangerous drugs in here that can be classified as rape drug. Personally, looking at your school records, I don't think that you're the type to risk your life to get high. Also, your drug test only tested positive for marijuana, and the pain medication. Rohypnol stays in your system for three months, and Ketamine, stays in it for about 2 months." "All that my file tells you is that I have above average intelligence. You can't tell what I am really like by looking at my file, or just by talking to me. What makes you think that I didn't just stop using Rohypnol and Ketamine a while ago?" Peter stared at Amber, trying to read her but he couldn't. She met his stare with dead eyes, shark eyes. They stared at each other until Sophie knocked on Peter's door.

Peter looked at the door and said, "Come in." Sophie entered and said, "I need to talk to you when you are finished," "I think we're done for know," Peter said, "Amber, we will finish this discussion later." "Fine," Amber said and walked out of his office. "What did I interrupt?" Peter shook his head and asked, "What is so important?" "Your brother called, seems that he needs to talk to you about you father's estate, and that Auggie has stopped doing his work again. Greg thinks that it is because of his last visit home that maybe something happened between Auggie and his brother." "Alright, I'll talk to him," Peter said. Sophie walked out of his office.

What Makes Me Angry, and Why Does It Make Me Angry?

Lots of things make me angry. In high school students are supposed to act adult and have all of this responsibility yet we can't check ourselves out. We have to have parent's permission for almost everything. America is the land of diversity yet in school we pretty much have to wear what others are wearing, and it sucks even more when you have to wear a uniform. I mean, you can't show your stomach because it is just something that a young woman doesn't do. Showing your stomach is as bad as showing you breasts. Yeah right!

My mom makes me angry as well. She promises that my stepfather will never come back after she has kicked him out for the millionth time but he always comes back. She is such a liar. God, women are so stupid, and shallow. Most women are happy as long as they are getting something! As long as the sex is good, everything else can be forgotten. I used to think that my mom was so smart, but after my parent's divorced, she became a slut. She would sleep with a guy on the first date, different guys, and then she would act like that didn't mean anything. I guess that wasn't supposed to affect me. Whatever.

The way certain people are treated also makes me angry. If you are gay/bisexual then to many religions, you are the devil. The bible is just a book, written by men. You know this because women in the bible are pretty much treated like crap, and subservient to their husbands. The men wanted control over the world, and they used the bible to justify it. Many documents that have been found recently contradict what we have been taught. In fact, many sciencetists say that the bible that we see in the stores was misinterpreted. Transferring the Middle East text to English was hard, and some believe that word, and thoughts were mixed up, and that what is written now, is not what was in the original bible. So many people are ignorant and racist...

"Hey Amber." Amber stopped writing in her journal, and looked up. Kat was standing in the doorway of the dorm. "Dinner is about to begin. You have to go to the kitchen for kitchen duties." "Thanks," Amber said, and closed her journal. Amber followed Kat to the lunchroom, and entered thought the kitchen door. Shelby was already inside, working on the food. "So, you finally decided to show up. What happened, you get lost newbie." Amber ignored Shelby's comment and asked, "So, what do I do?" "Well, we have to put the food in their proper bins, and begin dishing it out. Then we bust the tables, and clean the dishes. Understand, or do I need to tell you again?" Amber bit her tongue, and walked to one of the serving trays, and began serving the food. Amber and Shelby passed their time together with very little talk.

"So, have you written your journal yet," Shelby asked Amber? "What's it to you," Amber asked defensively? "Just wondering what you wrote about me." "I wouldn't waste the time or ink to write about you." "I guess bitch is in your vocabulary too. So, who screwed you over?" "I don't know who screwed you? Oh wait, you didn't know all of their names." Amber smiled when she saw that her remark cut Shelby deep.

"Bitch," Shelby yelled and slapped Amber. Amber was shocked for a few seconds, and then she pushed Shelby as hard as she could. Shelby didn't fall down, but she did hit her right side against one of the counters. Shelby took one of the pots sitting on the counter and through it at Amber. Amber ducked, which was exactly what Shelby wanted. Shelby used all of her weight to slam into Amber, and bring her down. Amber was on her back, with Shelby on top of her, slapping her. Amber grabbed hold of Shelby's hair and pulled her head back hard. Shelby screamed out in pain, giving Amber enough leverage to push Shelby off of her, and slam her head on one of the counters. Shelby's head was filled with blinding pain as she cradled her head, while trying to stop herself from vomiting. "If you want a rematch, you know where I am at." Amber walked out of the kitchen, but Peter stopped her before she left the lunchroom.

"Sophie, go see if Shelby is all right. If she isn't, take her to the nurse, if she is, bring her to my office. Amber, come with me now!" Peter opened the door, letting Amber enter his office first, and then slammed the door behind him. "What you did could get you put in jail for assault. Usually student's run on their first day here not beat up the people in their group. Tell me what happened." "Shelby and I were talking and it turned to violence. She slapped me, I pushed her, and she threw a pot at me, then tackled me and started slapping me. I grabbed her hair, pulled it hard, pushed her off of me, and slammed her head into the counter."

"Alright, this is your punishment. You are on shuns for 48 hours. You also have kitchen and wood chopping duties for another month. After you finish your punishment, you will have two weeks of community service. If you break the rules again, you're out. Understand?" Amber just stared at Peter, giving him the "like it really matter's" look. Peter, still angry said, "Go to your dorm." Amber walked out of Peter's office, a smirk plastered on her face. Peter was tapping his fingers on his desk, trying to control his anger. Sophie enters his office, and said, "Shelby might have a minor concussion so she is going to stay in the infirmary overnight. So, what happened?" "They were talking, and then it turned violent. Shelby slaps Amber, Amber pushes her, they roll around on the floor, and Amber gets the upper hand, and slams her head on the counter." "God that sounds painful, so what was the punishment?" Peter took a deep breath and said, "Shuns for 48 hours, kitchen and wood duties for another month, and two weeks of community service." "What will you give Shelby?" "The same. Amber had a warning, and she knew the rules. I am not cutting her any slack, just like Shelby isn't going to be punished more severely that Amber."

Sophie sat down in the chair that Amber was sitting in, and asked, "Do you really think that punishment will really help. It may make them be more careful as to where they fight, but it won't stop them. Maybe they should go on a buddy hike?" Peter looked at Sophie with amusement, "You really think that if we send those two girls out into the wilderness that that won't give them an excuse to kill each other?" Sophie rolled her eyes at Peter, and said, "Fine, but what would stop them from doing the same thing here. At least out in the wilderness I can keep an eye on them." "I'll think about it. Let's just keep them apart until tomorrow, and I'll give you an answer." "All right." Sophie kisses Peter and walks out of his office.

It was a new day and Peter still was unsure about what to do about the Amber/Shelby problem. It was obvious that Scott was the reason that the fight began. Shelby has always been jealous of any girl who might be able to take Scott away, Peter thought. He wished there was a way to make Shelby see that Scott was head over hills in love with the girl, but she still has trust issues. Peter entered his office to find Sophie waiting in the exact chair she had been sitting in the night before.

"So, figured out yet what you are going to do?" Peter sighed and said, "I thought all night about every option, I even jogged an extra three miles this morning because of this situation. There are only two options I can come up with: we switch Amber into another group, or they go on the buddy hike." "So, what have you decided…do they go on a hike or does Amber switch?" "No other group had another opening; besides, I specifically wanted to put Amber in the cliffhangers group because we've always had success with that group."

Sophie was getting tired of Peter's inability to make a decision about the situation, so she said, "You don't want to send the girls on a buddy hike, and you don't want to switch groups, so why don't we take the entire group on a hike? Amber can get a taste for what a hike is and it may help everyone bond." Peter smiled and asked, "How did I ever survive without you?" Sophie blushed at her husbands comment, and then said, "Alright, I will announce that the hike will begin at noon today. That should be enough time to get everything ready." Peter nodded his head and watched as Sophie walked out of his office to get everything ready.

At noon, everyone was sitting at the picnic tables: Auggie was sitting at the end, Juliette on his lap, Scott and Shelby were sitting at the other end, snuggling, Kat was sitting opposite Scott and Shelby with Ezra next to her and Amber next to him.

Daisy was sitting crossed legged on top of the table, reading Amber's cards. "Ok, after reading your cards from the Minor Arcana Deck, I see that you will have a saver coming soon. You also have a long journey ahead of you, and while you have defeated the first part of it, you still have a way to go, that is what the low numbers on the cards represent. Your journey is a hard one, filled with lots of choices but there is hope along the way. You will find and friendship, but that won't last until you can face yourself, and you're past. Your reading from the Major Arcana deck says the same thing, choices will have to be made, new opportunities and relationships will be formed. You have the death card, and the tower card, both symbolize the ending of something." "So, I will find new relationships, along with hope, but I will have choices to make, and they will be difficult," Amber said emotionless. "Pretty much," Daisy said then quickly began picking up her cards.

Everyone turned to watch as Peter and Sophie headed towards the group. Daisy finished picking up her cards and shoved them inside her backpack. "Daisy," Peter said, "I hope that you were reading your cards to see how our trip will be." Daisy replied, "Yes, I was. We have to withdrawal from the world to finish our journey, which will lead us to new information about ourselves, giving us strength to face our past. Ironic isn't it?" Peter ignored Daisy's comment, and said, "All right everyone, I hope you have packed everything you will need for our overnight hike. Amber, I am sure that someone has already explained to you what we do on our hikes, but I will tell you anyways. We usually take hikes to get a better understanding of what is wrong. The hike is also about building trust; rely on your fellow Cliffhangers, as well as Sophie and me." "Thank you, Jedi Master, I will remember you words of advice," Amber said in a Chinese accent.

Peter rolled his eyes, and said, "Alright everyone, time to move out." Everyone began walking towards the woods. Kat was the leader of the group, with Ezra and Daisy following close behind, Juliette and Auggie behind them, then Scott and Shelby, with Amber taking up the rear.

The Cliffhangers had walked about five miles, when Peter said, "All right, this looks like a good rest stop. We will stop here for ten minutes, and let everyone catch their breath. "Ow, Ow, Ow," Juliette whimpered every time she took another step. "What's wrong Prom Queen, not up to the challenge," Shelby asked sarcastically? "Why don't you leave her alone," Amber asked Shelby? "Was I talking to you freak? No, so stay out of my business," Shelby said angrily. "I don't like to see people get picked on, so I am making it my business." Amber stood up as she said this, and walked towards Shelby. Sophie saw what was about to happen so she intervened, "Shelby, stop picking on Juliette, and Amber, sit down." Both of the girls obeyed Sophie, but swapped glances every once in a while.

Peter was sitting near Sophie, and whispered, "I told you they would try to kill each other no matter what." "Yeah, but Amber already has shown that she isn't afraid of a challenge, or afraid of standing up for others." Peter shook his head in agreement then added, "We now have three leaders in this group: Kat leads with Peace, Scott leads with respect, and I assume that Amber will lead with her heart. There might be some problems between Scott and Amber; especially if Scott feels threatened." "Yeah, hopefully he won't though," Sophie said and stared at the group.

"All right everyone, our ten minute break is over with, let's go," Sophie said and began walking up the trail. Juliette walked to where Amber was gathering her stuff and said, "Thanks." Amber glanced at Juliette, then back at her pack and said, "No problem." "Why don't you walk with me and Auggie instead of at the back, all alone? I promise we won't bite," Juliette said and smiled. Amber silently fell in step with Auggie and Juliette, who were behind, Kat, Ezra, and Daisy, but ahead of Scott and Shelby.

"God, I can't stand that girl," Shelby said, "look at her already being buddy-buddy with Juliette." Scott looked at where Amber was and replied, "She's new, and Juliette is being Juliette by trying to welcome her. Don't let her get to you Shelby; you have me to do that remember?" Shelby blushed and light kissed Scott's check.

"SO, where did you come from," Auggie asked Amber? Amber said, "Oregon, La Grande Oregon. It's a little town in the North East, set in a valley." "Sounds beautiful," Juliette commented. Amber nodded and replied, "Yeah, the scenery was beautiful. All around me were these beautiful mountains, covered in snow during the winter, and covered in green during the summer. At night or in the early morning you could find all sorts of wildlife in your yard. Rabbits, raccoons, possums, even deer. We also had a couple of Cougar sittings, and once, a black bear but I never saw either."

"Do you miss it," Auggie asked? "I miss my friends, well friend. I had acquaintances, but only one true friend, her name was Jennifer. I don't want to talk anymore about myself, so what about you Jules, where are you from?" "I am from San Francisco. I lived with my mother, and what husband she had at the time, a long with any siblings." "Sounds real nice," Amber replied sarcastically. Juliette laughed and said, "Well, they were all over achievers and I was the mediocre one." "Is that why you turned to bulimia and cutting? Sorry, I shouldn't of asked." "No, it's all right. Yeah, I could control my feelings by focusing on the pain, and I thought that if I could make myself the perfect weight, height, facial features that maybe my mom would actually care about me." "What a bitch." "Yeah, a big one," Juliette said and laughed again. The three feel into a comfortable silence, a new friendship starting to be formed.

Sophie Looked back at the trail of teens behind them, and was happy to see that Juliette, Auggie, and Amber were talking. "Look," Sophie motioned with her head, "I think that this hike is starting to work its magic." Peter looked back, smiled and said, "Yeah, now if she can bond with Shelby all of my prayers will be answered." "It will take a lot more than talking between those, especially is the talking doesn't start being social, to make them warm up. They need something to happen to give them a connection." Peter just shrugged, and headed on up the trail with Sophie at his side.

"Hey," Daisy said, and touched Ezra's arm, "Amber has been accepted by the princess, and the tagger." Ezra looked behind them and saw that Juliette, Auggie, and Amber were talking. "I'm glad Amber has found a friend, and I really liked the way she stood up to Shelby." Kat smiled and said, "Yeah, it was kinda nice to see someone actually put Shelby in her place." "Shelby's my friend, but she is being mean. When Amber sat down at the table the very first day, Shelby gave her attitude. She's so afraid that someone will still her precious Scott." "I don't think Scott's her type," Ezra said. "Why," Kat asked? "Usually, any girl who even looks at Scott becomes smitten, but Amber didn't even notice him. She just sat down like there was nothing special about Scott. I liked that." "So what, now you think she is interested in your type? Sorry but you don't seem her type either." "She's right Ezra; I would picture Amber with a tall, athletic, but lanky guy. Surfer meets stoner look." Ezra stuck out his tongue and walked faster, trying to leave Kat and Daisy behind.

It was getting late so Peter decided that this was the perfect spot for them to make camp before night fall. "All right everyone, I want you to find yourself a partner, and begin your chores as I hand them out." Everyone got a partner, Amber's was Kat, and waited for Peter to give them their chores. "Amber, Kat, I want you to find fire wood. Scott, Shelby, there is a creek a couple of yards that way, fill up the canteens. The rest of you can start setting up the tents. All right everyone, let's go." Everyone scattered to their chores.

"I see that you have made a new friend," Kat said. "Yeah, but I think Juliette is being nice to me because she wants me to keep Shelby from picking on her." "That is one reason, but Juliette usually tries to befriend any new cliffhanger, it's her style. Like always being perky, 24/7." Amber nodded and said, "I don't see how she could keep a cherry disposition all the time, especially since her mom wanted her to be perfect." Kat stopped and looked at Amber, "Juliette told you this? She usually doesn't like to talk about her mom, she must really like you." Amber ignored Kat's comment and went on looking for fire wood.

Shelby was filling the girl's canteens, when suddenly she felt something cold hit her, "Ahhhh." Shelby looked at Scott who was on the ground laughing. "Oh, so you think that was funny huh? Well how about this," Shelby said playfully and poured the water from the canteen she was holding all over Scott. Scott screamed and jumped up from his laughing position. "Holy shit…that was so cold. Looks like I will need to have an extra heater tonight." Scott grabbed Shelby and pulled her close, kissing her. Shelby kissed Scott back, and they began making out.

Peter turned to where Scott and Shelby had exited not to long ago, where screams were coming from now. "What are those two up to now," Peter said aloud and walked to where the noise was coming from. Peter walked to the creek bed, but no Scott or Shelby was found. A noise came from behind Peter, which made him jump. Peter walked to where the noise was coming from, and saw Scott and Shelby making out. "Excuse me, but I don't think this is called lover's lake." Scott and Shelby quickly got up, and started to walk back to camp.

Everyone was already waiting for them, and it was obvious what had happened from Scott and Shelby's redness, and Peter's anger. "Shelby, and Scott are now on shuns from each other for a week. Everyone understand?" Peter looked at Scott and Shelby; then said, "And to make sure that they stay on shuns, the Cliffhanger's dorm will be locked from the outside from now on." Juliette and Auggie gave Scott and Shelby a dirty look while the others tried to control their laughter.

Later that night, as everyone was getting comfy around the fire, Amber asked, "So what now? Do we share our innermost thoughts, or tell ghost stories?" Peter said, "No ghost stories but if you want to tell us your innermost thoughts, why not." "I think I'll pass, but feel free anyone else who wants to join us." No one spoke up, so better said, "I guess we can skip group tonight. Everyone in their tents, and no mixing of the sexes." Everyone got up and went to their separate tents.

Amber was lying in the tent, trying to go to sleep, when she heard a noise outside. Kat was sleeping soundly; the noise obviously hadn't woken her up. So Amber decided to try to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, Amber heard the same noise. It was clearer now; someone was crying. Amber rose from where she was laying, and exited the tent; careful not to wake up Kat. The fire was almost out, but Amber could still make out the shape of someone sitting in front of it. "Hey, uh, is everything all right?" The figure didn't answer Amber, just kept on crying. "Do you wanna talk about what's wrong, or I can leave you alone if you'd rather. Just tell me, and I'll do it." Amber waited for answer but none came, so she walked up to the figure. "Since you don't want to make a decision, I guess I will just wait here until you do." Amber felt strange sitting by the figure, not knowing who it was, so she looked at the person.

"Amber, wake up. Wake up!" Amber felt someone shaking her. "What," Amber asked and sat up? She looked around and almost everyone was looking back. "You were screaming," Shelby said. "Are you all right," Asked Peter? "Yeah, it was just a bad dream. Sorry." "Okay, well there is still a couple of more hours before we have to get up so I suggest everyone goes back to sleep. "That's fine with me, "Scott said. Everyone agreed and went back to their designated tents.

"Kat, did I say anything while I was asleep?" "No, just screamed. What was it about?" "Nothing really, I just dreamed that I was being attacked by a wild animal in the woods. It's been along time since I was camping, I guess it got to me." "All right," Kat said and rolled over. Amber listened for the steady breathing or sleep from Kat. When she heard it; Amber quietly exited the tent, and went to the dying fire. She put some more logs on it, and waited till it was time to get up.

"What's wrong with Amber? She seems really upset. Did she tell you what the dream was about," Ezra asked. An hour had passed since the campsite was cleaned up, and the group was making their way back to Horizon. Peter and Sophie were leading with Scott and Shelby on either side; Amber was right behind them with the others all clumped together, talking about her. "All she told me was that she was being attacked by a wild animal in the woods. It could be the truth," Kat replied. "Yeah right, you don't scream like she did last night unless it was something more than a wild animal," Daisy said. "It was a good cover story though," Juliette said. Daisy looked at Juliette like she had grown another head, and said, "Yeah, if you have the IQ of a watermelon." Juliette gave Daisy a dirty look, and started to walk faster.

Amber could hear tidbits of what they were saying, but didn't care. What her dreams held was business. Amber saw Juliette gaining on her out of the corner of her eye. "What do you want Juliette," Amber asked. "Are you sure you're all right? You haven't said much today." "I'm fine, just don't feel like talking." "Ok," Juliette said, but didn't go away.

Daisy wondered what Amber's deal was. "Hey Ezra," Daisy called. "What," Ezra asked her. Daisy moved closer to Ezra and quietly said, "Do you still remember how to pick locks?" Ezra gave Daisy a funny look and replied, "Being able to pick locks is not a skill that one forgets, why?" "Tonight, I want to get inside Peter's office and look at Amber's file." "Are you crazy," Kat cried? "I know that I am not the only one that is wondering about what Amber's past is, plus…anyone who comes with me can see their file." Daisy smiled smugly at the shocked looks coming from Kat, and Auggie.

"Okay everyone, we have a couple of more miles to go before we reach camp. Let's stop and take a breather ok," Sophie said. Everyone went to their designated partner except Scott and Shelby. Shelby sat down next to Daisy and Scott sat down next to Auggie. "Amber, can you come here a second," Peter asked? Amber walked to where Peter was standing and said, "What is it?" Peter pulled Amber a way from the group, out of hearing distance and said, "Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" "I had a dream about a wild animal attacking me while in the woods." "That was it?" "Yeah, nothing major. Is that all?" "For now," Peter said and watched as Amber walked to a deserted stump. "Did she tell you what it was about," Sophie asked? "Yeah, a wild animal was attacking her." "Do you believe her?" "Not for a second."

After the group had rested for ten minutes, they finished their hike back to Horizon. The girls went to their dorm, the boys to theirs, and Peter went to his office while Sophie went to clean up. "Hi Susie," Peter said as he entered the Main Office. "Peter, Amber Benson's mom is waiting for you in your office. She has been here all day, and seems really upset." "Did she tell you anything?" "No, but she really needs to talk to you I think." "Ok, thanks Susie," Peter said and entered his office.

"Hello Mrs. Benson, Sorry I am a mess, I just got back from a hike." Mrs. Benson looked at Peter; her make-up was smeared from crying. Peter's gut began turning as he sat down at his desk. "What's wrong Mrs. Benson?" "I have some bad news for Amber. One of her friends," tears began falling down Mrs. Benson's face, who had to take several deep breaths to get herself under control. "One of Amber's friends was put in the hospital late last night. She took some of those pills, the date rape ones, and is now in a coma." Peter felt sick, b but had to ask, "Was she trying to commit suicide?" "The doctors are not sure because no note was found, and nothing in her room points to suicide." Peter got out of his office chair, opened the door, and said to Susie, "Please send someone to get Amber Benson. It is important."

Amber was lying on her bunk, waiting for her turn in the shower when a girl walked into the dorm rooms. "Excuse me, I am looking for Amber Benson," the girl said to no one really. "She's right over there," Kat said and pointed to Amber. Amber sat up as the girl approached her bed, "What is it?" "Peter wants to see you in his office a.s.a.p." "All right." Amber got off of her bunk and followed the girl to the lodge. When she entered Peter's office, she saw her Mom sitting there.

"Hi mom, I thought you weren't supposed to see me for two months, is something wrong?" Amber's mom wouldn't answer her; instead she kept her eyes on the floor, and tried to quiet her sobs. Amber was starting to feel really scared, and felt like backing out of the room, but Peter stopped her by saying, "Amber, please sit down. There is something that you need to know." Amber sat in a chair next to her mother, and waited for Peter to continue. He took a deep breath and said, "Your mother has informed that a friend of yours was put in the hospital late last night. She overdosed on some of the types of pills that I found in your pill bottle. They are unsure if it was an accident or purpose."

Peter watched Amber, waiting for any sign of grief, or sadness but none showed. Amber looked exactly the same. It was as if he hadn't just told her that someone she knew was in the hospital, maybe because she killed herself. "Amber, are you all right," Peter asked? "I'm fine I guess. Which friend was it?" Peter looked at Amber's mom, who said, "It was Anya Peterson." Peter looked at Amber again, hoping that the name might cause some stir of emotion but it didn't. She was exactly the same. "What is wrong with you," Amber's mom cried as she looked at her daughter for the first time? "I just told you that your friend, Anya is in the hospital! She probably tried to kill herself, and may die! Don't you even care?" Amber turned to her mother, and in a normal tone, like she was asking for a glass of water, asked "What do you expect me to do? Become hysterical like you? I can't help her, so why should I let her being in the hospital get to me. She didn't die." Amber's mother turned from her daughter, a horrified look on her face. Peter was equally as shocked that Amber could be so cold, and emotionless. Not even Shelby was this impenetrable.

"May I go now," Amber asked Peter? "For now, we will talk later." Peter's eyes followed Amber from the time she left his office until she was out of range. There is defiantly something wrong with that girl, Peter thought to himself. "My God, did you see how she reacted? What type of person acts like that, I mean, I know that she puts a wall around her emotions but…it didn't ever matter to her," Amber's mom asked, bringing Peter out of his thoughts. "I don't know Mrs. Benson," Peter replied and looked down at his desk.

God, what does Peter want now? Probably wants to talk about my dream, or something to do with the hike, or my actions towards Shelby. Who knows, maybe I broke a rule that I didn't even know about. Whatever, this is getting to be a pain. I mean, I never even went to the Principals office while I was in school. This is so stupid. What is my mom doing in there? What's going on, I thought she couldn't see me for a while? Oh God, it's something bad. Something happened to dad didn't it? Oh God, please no, please not that. Back towards the door, if you get out of here, everything will bane just fine.

He wants me to sit down, I can't escape now. Oh shit, my moms in tears, she can't even look at me, they found out. No, they didn't find out, that's crazy. No, no, it is something completely different, there is not way they could of found out. Did he just say that a friend was in the hospital, a girl, he said she. Who could it be, who is there? There's Jen, there's Alexis, Danielle, no, mom wouldn't drive up here to tell me that. Danielle was never a good friend, who else…what, overdosed, same type of pills I had…Anya, it has to be Anya. Jennifer never took those pills, she never did any drugs, and Alexis was too afraid to take hard drugs.

They're not sure if it was accident or suicide, which means there was no note. It had to have been an accident. Maybe it's not Anya, maybe it's someone else, someone that you haven't thought of, ask who it is. Anya, she said Anya. It had to have been an accident; Anya wasn't the type of person to commit suicide. If she wanted to die, she would have run her car off of a cliff, or shoot herself. She loved melodrama; death by drugs she always thought was stupid. She used to joke that you could never be sure if you were really dead by overdosing…there were so many ways to bring you back to life. The only way to make sure was to never give them a chance. Oh God, I think I am going to be sick.

What does she mean what's wrong with me? There is nothing wrong with me, ok maybe a little since I guess I am not showing any emotion but why should I. Why should I let them see my weakness, I can't help Anya so why let it control me? God, that was so cold, what is wrong with me? I should be crying, screaming, but I can't. I have to stay numb, I have to. Oh great, now she thinks that I am a horrible person, well so what. Why should she care how I feel anyways? She was to busy with her husband to notice anything unless it was major. No, shut up. She cares; she is showing that she cares by coming up here. I really need to get out of this office; it is getting way to stuffy in here. I need air. Let me leave Peter, please don't make me stay.

Thank God he let me leave. I need peace, I need solitude, I need privacy. Where can I find privacy? Certainly not the dorm, or anywhere on campus; too many eavesdroppers. The woods. The woods are peaceful. Must head to the woods, woods is good. Now I am in the woods. God, what was Anya thinking, or doing? Doesn't she realize how dangerous this was? She could be dying, and I'm thinking about myself, God I am so narcissistic. No, I'm not; we could get into so much trouble if they knew what we did. What would they think if they found out? That would be a one way ticked to the Looney bin. Anya, what were you thinking, you are going to be in so much trouble. What am I saying she was probably thinking what I was? We had to get away, it was too much. I was sent here. I guess her only option was to get high. I have to speak to her, I have to see her. It's all my fault; I never should have left her alone. I'm the one to blame, it's my fault, it's my fault.

Tears began falling down Amber's face, and uncontrollable sobs rocked her body. She sat down under an oak tree, and buried her head in her hands. The tears wouldn't stop; neither would the sick feeling of guilt that was building, encompassing her stomach, and chest. Amber wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the woods, but it was long enough. She had stopped crying about ten minutes ago, but still couldn't find the strength to move. "Amber," she heard someone call. She looked up, and saw that Scott was walking over to her. Amber didn't want Scott to see her face, so she looked down at the ground and asked, "What is it?" "Peter came by the dorm looking for you. When the girls said they hadn't seen you, he elected us to go find you. Juliette and I got the woods. She is over that way. So what happened?" "Nothing. Tell Peter that you found me and that I will be there in a minute." "Sorry but I'm not a messenger, I'm a deliverer, so get up, and lets go back to camp." "No," Amber said defensively. "Fine," Scott replied, and grabbed Amber by her jacket.

Scott pulled Amber to her feet, who in return yelled, "What is wrong with you," and pushed Scott? Scott saw that Amber's eyes were red from crying, but it didn't matter. "Look, I don't know what happened when you went to see Peter, but you don't need to take it out on me." Amber stared at Scott, anger feeling her eyes, and said, "Leave me the fuck alone all right. Go back to your girlfriend." Scott ignored her comment, and walked away. He wasn't going to get put on shuns because of Amber; he was already missing Shelby. After a couple steps, Scott heard Amber begin to move behind him.

By the time the tow exited to woods, they were walking in stride, but it was apparent that the gap between them was more than just space. They walked to where the others were standing next to the girl's dorm. Peter walked up to Amber and asked, "Where did you go?" "I walked to the edge of the woods, and sat down under a tree." Peter could tell that Amber had been crying recently which made him feel a twinge of relief. "Okay everyone, we will be having group in ten minutes. Meet in the lodge. Amber, why don't you go clean up?" Amber walked to the girl's dorm and began washing up.

Amber was late to group, but wasn't in that big of a hurry to get there anyways. Everyone was in a circle, holding hands. Amber joined the circle between Kat and Juliette. "Okay, now that everyone is here, we will begin. I have a bag of assorted items that I will be placing in different people's hands. What you have to do is this; everyone will close their eyes, and try to guess what the item is. If you don't have a clue as to what the item is, then you may use a word to describe it and pass it to the next person or if you guess wrong. Okay, so everyone understands? You are given an item, either guess what it is, or describe it, then pass it along unless you get it right?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kat felt Sophie put something solid in her hand. It was heavy, and round, and smooth. "Uh, is it a marble?" "No," Sophie replied. Kat passed the object onto Amber who said, "Is it a stone?" "Yes," Sophie said. The next item was given to Juliette. "Eww," she said. The item was gushy feeling, and she had no idea what it was so she said, "It's gushy," and passed it on to Auggie. Auggie took the item, and said, "It feels like slime, sticky slime." Scott was given it next, and said, "It's the stuff inside an egg." "Very good," Sophie said. They played this game for a few more minutes, and then sat down after washing their hands.

"All right, now we are going to talk about anger. I want you to take the stick, and name someone or something that makes you angry. Okay, Shelby start." Shelby took the stick and said, "My step father, Walt. Daisy." Daisy took the stick and said, "The food here. Ezra." Ezra let out a couple of chuckles then said, "I would have to agree on the food as well." Everyone except Amber and Sophie laughed. "Ezra, Daisy, this isn't play time," Sophie said and gave them a look. Daisy and Ezra just nodded their heads, and tried to control their laughing. Sophie took the stick from Ezra and handed it to Scott, "My parents. Kat." Kat took the stick and said, "No one. Amber." Amber took the stick, and said, "Everything." Sophie looked at Amber who had passed the stick to Juliette. "I am mad at the oil companies. Auggie." Auggie said, "My brother." Sophie took the stick from Auggie.

"All right, now what we are," Sophie began to say but was interrupted by Peter. "Sophie, there is a thunderstorm warning, so I want you to take the group and have them get their things. I have to go tell the others." "All right," Sophie said and turned back to the group, "Ok, everyone heard Peter, go get your stuff. Juliette, will you show Amber what to pack and what not to pack?" "Sure," Juliette said, and everyone filled out to get their stuff.

Amber and Juliette were half way to the dorms when Amber asked, "Why do we have to grab our stuff and go back to the lodge because of a thunderstorm." "There is a chance of flooding, so we get our sleeping bags, and anything really important. Plus it's a lot easier for them to keep an eye on everyone. So, can I ask what happened when you went to see Peter?" "No." Juliette was a little hurt that Amber wouldn't even give her a hint as to what it was about, but let it drop. She knew that eventually that whatever was wrong would come to the surface, or Peter would pull it out of her. He had a way of doing things like that.

Daisy, Ezra, and Shelby were in the back talking. "You know Shelby, this is the perfect opportunity to get a pick at Amber's file, and maybe find some dirt," Daisy said and nudges Shelby. "Yeah, but how will we keep Peter from going to his office?" "He will be busy with keeping the other kids in line. One of us keeps watch while the other two will look for the file. It is that simple. Besides, I'm sure we could get Scott to cause some trouble; not enough to get him in trouble but enough to draw all of the adults' attention away from us. What do you say?" "I say I'm in. Ezra?" Both girls turned and looked at Ezra who nodded.

Amber and Juliette entered the dorm, and began packing their things. "Just take a pair of pajamas if you want, your sleeping bag, pillow, and anything else like a toothbrush, or CD player. Oh, and anything that is of value like a journal, or a picture. Stuff like that," Juliette perkily said and finished packing her stuff. Amber grabbed her pillow, sleeping bag, toothbrush, a pair of pajama pants and shirt to sleep in, and picture. The picture was of Amber sitting on the lap of a guy with brown hair, hazel eyes. His arms are holding her against his chest. They were sitting on a porch swing that had another couple next to them. A girl with auburn hair, and blue eyes was resting her head against the shoulder of a blond hair, blue eyes guy. In between the two couples, sitting on the ground, was two more girls and a guy. One girl had brown hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair, brown eyes, and the guy had gray eyes and black hair.

Amber felt herself wanting to cry again so she quickly stuffed the picture into her pocket and waited outside the dorm for Juliette to finish. Juliette finally came out about ten minutes later, and said, "Ok, let's go back to the lodge for our slumber party." This made Amber smile a little, but didn't help ease the pain and guilt she felt inside. Daisy, Shelby and Ezra had decided to wait until late to try and sneak into Peter's office. Nine O'clock was lights out so they decided to wait until four bed checks had happened. The first came at 9:15; then the second was at 9:45. The third happened at 10 o'clock and the fourth at 10:30. It was obvious that the times alternate between 15 to 30 minutes of free time. After the fifth bed check was made at 10:45, the three of them quietly got up from their resting spots.

"Okay, we have thirty minutes to get to the main office, into Peter's office and files, then back here without being seen," Daisy said once they were outside. "Yeah, that sounds real easy," Ezra said sarcastically. "Shut up Freakin, and move it," Shelby said. Ezra was the first one to the main office, followed by Shelby, then Daisy. The adults were patrolling outside as well which made it difficult for them to move as one big group. Luckily the main office had been left unlocked, and no one appeared to be inside.

"All right Ezra, get to work opening Peter's office, and then his filing cabinet. Shelby will stay here and keep a look out, while I go with you. Shelby, when we are in, I will motion for you to follow ok," Daisy asked and looked at everyone for conformation They agreed; Shelby was left at the door, and Daisy and Ezra made their way to Peter's office. They were careful about keeping their heads away from the windows so the adults wouldn't seem them. Suddenly a noise came from the back of the office.

"Daisy let's go, someone is coming," Ezra said. "No," Daisy said and creped closer to the noise. There were two voices, a man and a woman. Daisy could only hear pieces of the conversation, "Janet, what's wrong…Nothing Mike it's…what…" Daisy was interested in what the two people were talking about, so she risked being caught to get closer. "Does Peter know about this?...No one knows Mike, I haven't told a soul…Good, so there won't be any questions to answer Janet…How do you suppose that I hide that I'm pregnant, wear baggy cloths, eat very little, and try not to look fat? Or maybe I should just tell everyone that I decided to get fat, or maybe you would rather that I would leave Horizon all together...What do you expect Janet? Do you expect me to marry you, give up my family, my children, and raise an illegitimate baby...So what are you saying, you want me to get an abortion...Yes, I think." Daisy heard something break inside the room which interrupted what Mike was going to say.

No more noise came from the room for a while so Daisy crawled back to where Ezra was at; Shelby had joined them. Ezra and Shelby were waiting for Daisy to tell them what happened. Daisy swallowed and asked, "Is Peter's office open yet?" "Yeah, and his filing cabinet. Why," Ezra said. "I want to go in there incase those two come out." "Then will you tell us what you heard," Shelby asked eagerly?

They went inside Peter's office, and sat in a circle. "So what was going on," Shelby asked. Daisy leaned in close and said, "Mr. Johnson has been having an affair with Mrs. Powers." "Oh my God, are you serious? He is married and like twenty years older than her," Shelby exclaimed. "That isn't the worse, she is pregnant." "Holy shit," Ezra said excitedly, "What else did you hear?" Daisy looked down at her pants; then said, "He wants her to get an abortion, she doesn't want one. I think she threw something at him, because I heard something break inside the room, and then there was silence." "What a jerk, I can't believe he would do that. I knew there was a reason why I didn't like him," Ezra commented bitterly. "Let's move on to something else like getting a peak at Amber's file," Shelby said.

Ezra stood up and opened Peter's filing cabinet. He began flipping through the files. The first file he pulled out was Amber's, then his, then Shelby's, and finally Daisy's. "Here," he said and handed everyone their designated file. Amber's was put in the middle, while the others read what theirs said.

Ezra Freidkin:

Age: 17 Height: 5'9" Weight: 145 lbs Hair: Brown Eye: Brown

Comments: Ezra is extremely bright, funny, and friendly. Depression, Drugs, Suicide are problems. Picked on by others, sensitive, intuitive. Get's along with everyone. Parent's are divorced, feels guilty, bought Ezra to save marriage, didn't work. Tried to commit suicide after parent's last visit, nearly died. Need to be watched carefully for signs of depression.

Daisy Lipenowski:

Age: 17 Height: 5'9" Weight: 136 lbs Hair: Brown Eye: Brown

Comments: An outcast, emotionally abuse by parents, hit father with 9 iron. Anger management? Inability to relate to others, loner, into Gothic. Connects with Shelby. Loyal, intelligent, passive usually. Cares deeply about Ezra-helped him get through pain.

Shelby Merrick:

Age: 17 Height: 5'7" Weight: 127 lbs Hair: Blond Eye: Blue

Comments: Loner, inability to relate with peers. Prostitution, sexual abuse from father, very protective of younger sister. Connects with Daisy. Must watch her and Scott regularly, angry, insecure, violent. 3rd degree murder. Bad relationship with mother and biological father, run away twice. Sound on streets both times.

After everyone was finished looking over their own files, they opened Amber's. Daisy read aloud what was written. "Amber Benson, Age 17, blah, blah, blah. Drug abuse. Pain killers and marijuana found in system. Mother brought in pill bottle, contains pain medication-2 types, Rohypnol and Ketamine. Last two drugs not in screening-maybe a friends? Sexually active, didn't say how many partners. Mother and her got along till step father came along-he talks about his sex life, how sexy she looks, no sign abuse however." "Man, this girl is starting to sound like you Shelby," Ezra said, "No wonder you guys don't get along." "It doesn't say much else. Hey, what time is it," Daisy asked? Ezra looked at his watch and said, "Oh crap, it's almost time for bed checks we gotta go." The three of them quickly put their files back into the cabinet, locked it, and exited the main office.

No adult was outside so they made a break for it. Shelby got to the door first, then Daisy, and finally Ezra. They quickly got inside, but saw someone coming. Ezra's bag was right near the door, so he jumped into it. Daisy and Shelby's bags were farther away, so they quickly went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. "Who's in there," Sophie asked. Shelby opened the door and said to Sophie, "Daisy and I are having a discussion." "It's late Shelby, you two get to bed, and no more discussions." Both girls quickly went to their sleeping bags, and went to sleep; or at least tried to go to sleep.

A couple of weeks had past since Amber's mom had told her that Anya was in the hospital. No further news had been given to Peter to give to Amber about Anya's condition so Amber figured that things were still sketchy. No one had come to ask her about their secret so she figured that it was still hidden. Shelby, Daisy, and Ezra hadn't told anyone else what they had found out; Shelby wanted to wait until the perfect time to use the info on Amber. As the Cliffhangers were walking to lunch, they saw a black LeSabre pull up in front of the Main Office. "Hey Jules, maybe it's your mom and her 12th husband coming to take you home," Shelby said cruelly. Juliette didn't reply to her comment, but bent her head and tried to stop herself from crying.

Two men got out of the car, one white one black. The black man was tall, middle aged, and a little overweight; the white guy was also tall, young, and very fit. They didn't seem to notice the kids, or surroundings, but were focused on getting done whatever they were there to do. "Those guys look like cops," Auggie said. Amber looked at Auggie and asked, "How can you tell?" "Easy, cops either drive Chevy's or Buick's, black or some other dark color. There is also a certain walk about them, always waiting for something to happen."

Inside the main office, the white man walked up to Susie and said, "My name is Detective Smith, and this Detective Dawson. We need to speak to Amber Benson right away." Susie wasn't sure exactly what to do, and felt somewhat intimidated by this guy so she said, "You will have to talk to the owner and director of Horizon, Peter Scarbrow." "Where can we find Mr. Scarbrow ma'am," Detective Smith asked? "His office is right down the hall, second door on the left but he is in with a new student right now. You can wait out here until he is through." This made Detective Smith a little irritated, but he did as he partner wanted. They only had to wait a few minutes before they could see Peter.

Peter rose from behind his desk to greet the detectives, "Hello, I'm Peter Scarbrow. Susie tells me that you need to speak with one of my students?" "Yes," Detective Smith said, "Amber Benson. We need to ask her some questions about a friend of hers, Anya Peterson." Detective Dawson realized right away that Peter wasn't the type of man to back down from aggression, so he said, "It is imperative that we speak to her. She may help us solve her friends' death." Peter's eyes went wide when he heard this, "Death? I thought that she was getting better." "She was until two days ago. Anya was conscious but was having some heart trouble so the doctors kept her on a monitor. Someone crushed her larynx, making it impossible for her to scream, and eventually she passed out and died," Detective Smith replied.

"Detective Smith, I don't think that Mr. Scarbrow would want to hear anymore, why we don't move on. Mr. Scarbrow, I understand that you want to keep your students safe; however, everyone on of Anya's friends has either avoided our questioning or didn't know anything. Amber is the last person on our list that may be able to help." Peter looked between the two detectives and said, "I am sure that you have talked to Mrs. Benson about this, but since she is not here, I think that I should also been in the room when you question Amber." "I don't think," Detective Smith started to say but was interrupted by Detective Dawson, "I think that it will be all right Jimmy for Amber to have a guardian while we are talking to her, plus, I believe Mr. Scarbrow may be able to help us. He has obviously spent time around Amber and has a better chance of being able to get her to open up."

Detective Smith didn't say anything else, just nodded. "Where would you like the interview to be held at Mr. Scarbrow," Detective Dawson asked? Peter thought for a few moments then said, "We have a room at the end of the hall that is used to check new students in, and is used occasionally when we have to call Family Services. It isn't sound proof but the walls are thick enough to stop any normal conversations from being over heard, unlike my office." Detective Dawson nodded and said, "Ok. We will be waiting inside the room for you and Amber to show up." The two detectives left Peter's office, and entered the room down the hall.

Amber was trying to stay awake in Chemistry class when Peter knocked on the door. Mr. Dennison opened the door, and quietly asked, "How can I help you Peter?" "I need to see Amber Benson." "All right," he said and motioned to Amber. Amber grabbed her books and followed Peter out into the hall. "Amber," Peter started, "There are two detectives waiting to talk to you in the Main Office. I am sorry to tell you this but Anya died two days ago."

Amber felt her knees going weak; she leaned against the wall to steady herself. Peter gave Amber a minute to let the news sink in before continuing, "All the detectives want is to ask you some questions. I don't want you to worry because I will be in their as your guardian, but if you don't want to talk to them then I will send them away. You do realize that they will keep coming back until you talk to them, or they'll get what they need elsewhere." Amber nodded faintly; then asked, "What…what if they asked about something that happened that was illegal and I may have been involved? What should I say?" Peter looked at Amber, wondering what big secret she carried around, and said, "From what I know of the law, unless you are under arrest, you can avoid any questions that you don't want to answer and even if you are under arrest. They cannot make you answer a question that incriminates you; the 5th Amendment remember?"

Amber felt less scared after hearing Peter's thoughts on her fears. She knew that by asking her question that she had let Peter find a notch in her armor, but it didn't matter. He could ask until he was blue in the face and she would never talk. All she had to do was hang on to the knowledge that he had given her, and no one would be able to penetrate her shield. She really liked Peter, and could tell that he genuinely cared about her which was something that she had been missing for a long time; at least in the parental figure department.

Smith and Dawson were sitting in chairs on one side of the table when Amber walked into the room. "Good afternoon Ms. Benson, my name is Detective Smith, please have a seat." Smith pulled Amber's chair out for her, then said, "And this is my partner, Detective Dawson." Dawson held his hand out for Amber to shake, who did and quickly sat in her seat. Peter sat in a chair next to her; hoping that his presence would be calming. Smith reached into his briefcase and pulled out a tape recorder. Amber could feel her thigh muscle begin to jump at the sight of it. Amber asked, "Why do you need to record what I tell you?" Dawson used his best fatherly voice and face to try and relieve Amber's fears, "We are only tape recording what you say so we get it right. Lawyers want everything in writing or on tape, just to make sure that everything was legal." Peter didn't like the way Dawson was trying to manipulate Amber, and especially hated that they had placed the tape recorder on the table.

Dawson looked at Amber as he began the questioning, "Amber, how long have you known Anya Peterson?" "About three years I guess." "Have you ever known Anya to take drugs, or use drugs to try and kill herself?" "Anya always thought that using drugs to kill yourself was stupid. She used to list all the different ways that were used to revive people." "What are the ways that she talked about?" "Well, you can involuntarily through them up, get your stomached pumped, have adrenaline shots, given a medicine to counter act it. Just different things." These questions aren't too bad, Amber thought. "When you found out that your friend was in the hospital, you didn't think that she had tried to kill herself?" "No." Dawson looked at Smith who asked, "Anya's mother said she kept a journal but we never found one. Lots of people that we talked to said she kept one; would you know where she might of hidden this journal or what had happened to it?"

Amber didn't respond to the detectives question; she couldn't. Smith decided to skip that question, and started with another, "I was told that right before you left to come to this school that you and Anya had a fight. Her sister said that you guys used some type of code words when you were talking about specific things. What was the fight about?" Amber looked at her hands that were resting on the table, and thought about her answer. After a couple of moments had passed, she said, "Why does it matter what we talked about? Are you trying to say that it is my fault that Anya died?" "How did you know that she had died?" "Peter told me when we were walking up here. He didn't give me specifics though." "Well, you want specifics, here," Smith said and tossed some photos on the table.

The photos were of Anya's face; her neck had partially caved in, and there were hand impressions around her neck. Amber turned away from the pictures quickly. Peter jumped up out of his chair and said, "This interview is over with! I will not have you coming in here, trying to intimidate one of my students into answering questions she doesn't want to answer. I also find it offensive that you would use such childish tactics as a tape recorder and pictures!" Peter was trying to control his emotions but it was hard, he wanted to through both of the men out on there asses after giving them a swift kick to the ribs so they could understand what they could be doing to Amber. "Peter," Amber said, bringing his attention back to her. He realized the pictures were still in plain view, so he said, "Amber, go wait in my office."

Amber got up to leave the room when Smith grabbed her arm and said, "I know that you are hiding something, and that you know what happened to your friend. What I don't know is why you won't help her?" Amber pulled her arm from his grip, and left the room. She entered Peter's office and sat in a chair. The stability of it was welcomed. She closed her eyes and tried to clear away the images, replacing them with good ones. After a few minutes of doing this she opened her eyes. Peter was escorting the detectives out of the Main Office to make sure that they left the premises. When he entered his office, Amber was staring at the ceiling. "They are gone Amber; well for now anyways. I'm sorry that you had to see those pictures of our friend. Would you like a glass of water?" Amber shook her head but wouldn't look at Peter. Peter sat on his desk, in front of Amber, and looked at her. Amber looked away from the ceiling and into his eyes. "I want you to tell me the truth and do not pull that hiding crap; are you all right, or do you need to talk about anything?" Amber looked down at her feet, tears filling her eyes and said, "She died because of me. I killed Anya."

Shelby Merrick entered the main office, after receiving news that her mother had called to talk to her. "Hi Susie," Shelby said. Susie looked up at Shelby from her work and said, "Your left a message for you. Something came up while she was waiting and she had to go. Sorry kiddo. Here." Susie handed Shelby the message and went back to her work. Shelby read the message, "Shelby, I will call later-Love Mom." "Great," Shelby whispered to her self and began to walk towards the front door. As Shelby was moving towards the door, she heard a commotion coming from the back of the office. She turned around and saw that the two men from earlier were being escorted out of the building by Peter. It was obvious that Peter was mad at them for something, and that they were angry at him for possible the same reason. Shelby quickly moved out of there way, then waited to see if anything else would happen. A few minutes later, Peter walked back into the main office and said to Susie, "Susie, please call a staff meeting to take place during lunch. Any teacher who has lunch duty needs to see me later on. If anyone calls, or needs to talk to me, tell them I'm busy. Have Sophie take care of it."

With that, Peter walked into his office and on the front part of his desk. Shelby looked at the girl sitting in front of him and realized that it was Amber. I wonder what Amber did? Shelby thought to her self. She tried to over hear what they were saying but she was interrupted by Susie, "Shelby, since your mom will be calling later, I suggest that you get back to class, a.s.a.p." Shelby turned away from the office window and grudgingly walked out of the office. However, she didn't return to class, instead she walked around the building to the window that looked inside Peter's office. She saw that Amber was staring at Peter, crying, but her lips weren't moving. Peter was saying something but Shelby could only read his lips partially. "Amber…what's wrong…kill…Anya…What happened?" Shelby's eyes widened a little at this part. This news was too good to let go so Shelby quickly headed back to class.

Chemistry class was over with, and everyone was heading to History Class. Shelby took her spot between Scott and Daisy and whispered singingly, "I have a se-cret, I have a se-cret." Both of them looked at Shelby and Scott asked in the same tone, "What's your se-cret, what's your se-cret?" Shelby let out a little laugh at Scott's ability to act childish and said, "You will just have to wait till later." Shelby walked away from the two of them and into History class. Scott and Daisy took their seats next to Shelby and glanced at her the entire period. When class was over with, Scott pulled Shelby to the side, and said, "If I give you a kiss, will you tell me?" "Maybe." Scott bent down and gave Shelby a kiss.

"Now, what is the secret," Scott asked. "I don't think that that you deserve to hear the secret. That kiss wasn't that great." Scott's face was filled with a fake shock. This was a game that they would play regularly, playfully teasing the other. "Not good enough," Scott cried and pulled Shelby into a tight embrace. He kissed her deeper, and rougher this time, filled with more passion. After about ten seconds of holding the kiss, they pulled away from each other. Shelby's face was flushed, and a little shocked that Scott would so openly show his affections when others were around, while Scott had a confident smile plastered on his lips. "So what is it," Scott asked? Shelby smiled and said, "I'll never tell you now." Scott was actually shocked this time. He had given her one of his greatest kisses, risked being caught, and still she wouldn't tell him what the secret was. This has to be one hell of a secret, Scott thought!

Everyone, except Amber, was waiting for Scott and Shelby at their lunch table. "So," Auggie said, "I hear you have a juicy secret to spill. What is it?" Shelby stared at the people sitting before her, excitement filling every void, but she didn't tell them. She couldn't, not yet. "Well," Daisy asked. Shelby decided that she had had enough. "All right, you know those guys that were outside the main office when we walked by it earlier?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Auggie was right, they were cops. Amber was in Peter's office, crying, and Peter was escorting them out of his office. Peter definitely had a problem with the two men." Shelby let this tid-bit sink in before starting again. "Peter also told Susie to have all the teachers meet his during lunch, and any teacher who has lunch duty should see his later. And, he said that no matter what, he is not to be disturbed. Sophie is to handle everything." Shelby loved seeing the shocked faces on her friends. Peter never gave complete control to someone else unless something major had happened. Even when he was gone last year to see his father, he still called to make sure everything was fine.

"So what you're saying is that two cops came to talk to Amber, upset Peter, and now there is a meeting going on," Ezra asked, making sure he understood everything clearly. "Why," Juliette asked? Shelby leaned into the table and said, "I didn't hear all of the conversation but I know that a girl names Anya is dead, that she was killed, and that Amber seems to be the prime suspect." "They may have just talked to Amber to see if she knew anything. If she was a prime suspect in a murder, she would be in jail. Besides, the Sheriff hasn't been up to see Peter." "Not yet," Shelby said.

Amber walked back to the girl's dorm after sitting in Peter's office for about ten minutes, trying to keep herself from telling him. He had finally given up out of frustration and told her to spend the rest of the day in the dorms. She really had wanted to tell Peter everything, but she stopped herself. She knew that he dealt with stories like hers, well maybe not like hers, but still stories that would make a normal person not want to hear them. She almost wished she had broken down in front of the officers; at least it would be all out. But then there would be questions, and everyone would find out. It would be a disaster, but she still felt sorry that she couldn't tell them. She was responsible for Anya's death, whether or not Peter said she was. The girl's dorms were only a few feet away, when Amber heard, "Amber, wait up." She turned and saw Juliette running to catch her.

"What sup Jewel," Amber asked. She liked the name Jewel better than Juliette. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, I mean, Peter got you out of class then you missed lunch, and," Juliette was stumbling over her as quickly as she could get them out. "Jewel, stop, take a breath, and try talking slower." This didn't make Juliette smile like Amber had hoped, "Amber, Shelby said that some cops came to speak to you. She said that it had something to do about a girl, Anya, about her murder." The word murder made Juliette cringe, and made Amber turn pale again. "I don't know what lies Shelby has been spreading, and I don't really care. Just stay out of my business all right," Amber half yelled, half growled. This made Juliette cringe even more, and walk away, shoulders bent. Amber was immediately sorry that she had spoken to Juliette that way, but her pride, and stubbornness would let her say I'm sorry. Amber shook her head and walked back to the girl's dorm.

Luckily, no one was inside, so Amber flopped down her bed, and closed her eyes. She didn't have anywhere to go, Peter had excused her from the rest of her classes, and only had to come to group if she felt like it. He had stressed the felt like it, so she assumed that that was his way of ordering her there. Amber's body felt old after this last fight to keep control. All she wanted was to lie down, relax, and make the rest of the day disappear.

Amber had only been laying on her bunk for about ten minutes, when the door opened, and someone walked in. She pretended to be asleep, hoping that they would get whatever they needed, then leave quietly. The longer Amber pretended to be asleep, the closer the person moved towards her. It was obvious to her after a few minutes that the person didn't want to wake her up, but she got a weird feeling, like they were unsure about how to proceed. Amber was getting tired of this routine, so she said, feeling annoyed, "Just tell me what you want, or get whatever you want, and leave." "Amber," asked the person meekly? Amber quickly turned to look at the person. "Greg, what are you doing her," Amber cried?

"We came to bust you out, to bring you some fun," Greg said. Amber was shocked when she realized that Greg, one her party buddies from home was at Horizon, but anger filled her now. "You want to have fun! Anya is dead, no scratch that, she was murdered. Two cops were up here about an hour ago, trying to get me to tell them what happened, and you want me to have fun?" Greg acted like he was unsure where her anger was coming from. "What, what do you mean? Why would Anya be dead?" "Gee, I don't know, maybe because her throat was crushed. Someone squezzed her neck so hard that they crushed her throat!" "Oh God," Greg said and looked like he was going to be sick. "She was fine last time I saw her. I have been out of it for about four days now. David had this new drug with him, it is so good." "David is up here," Amber asked, a hollow feeling filling her stomach. "Yeah," Greg said, "Chris is here, he wants to know if a rendezvous can be set up."

This was way to much for Amber to take in, she was having trouble thinking, "Well," Greg asked? Amber closed her eyes, and thought, Chris is here…wants to meet…no don't see him, to much trouble…what if he comes around…he has to stay away…they need to leave. "All right," Amber said, "I want you guys to leave. I don't want to see anybody." Amber waited for Greg's response, but none came. He was lying down on Daisy's bed. "Greg?" "The room is spinning, had to lie down. What did you say?" Greg was still obviously riding high on this new drug, so Amber went to where Greg was lying and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Greg, I don't want to see anybody, understand?" Greg looked at her, then nodded, and said, "Ok, Amber doesn't want to see us. Ok, I got to go." Greg stood up, still a little off balance, and exited the dorms. Her refusal to see anyone barely made a dent in him. God, Amber thought, I was just like that. "Whatever," Amber said, and layed back down on her bed. She couldn't deal with this right now she needed to rest her brain, it was on overdrive.


End file.
